We will apply transdisciplinary, data-driven and multi-scale modeling approaches to inform timely policy decisions. We will specifically evaluate the effectiveness and cost-effectiveness of vaccination strategies to control rabies, polio and pertussis. Our models will capture epidemiological, clinical, behavioral and socio- economic factors pertinent to the implementation, effectiveness and health economics of policy decisions. Our results will enhance our understanding of health decision-making and inform intervention strategies to improve vaccination rates nationally and internationally.